An ideal vehicle design for a driver who is commuting within a congested area might be a relatively small, fuel efficient vehicle that is easy to maneuver and park. However, on other occasions, the same driver may wish to transport multiple passengers and/or cargo, or may wish to operate in different drive modes. For such a driver, a conventional vehicle chassis and powertrain, having a fixed configuration and mechanically coupled steering, braking, and propulsion systems, may be less than optimal.